galaxyexpress999fandomcom-20200214-history
Kaneta Kimotsuki
Kaneta Kimotsuki (肝付 兼太 Kimotsuki Kaneta, born Kanemasa Kimotsuki (肝付 兼正 Kimotsuki Kanemasa); November 15, 1935 – October 20, 2016) was a Japanese voice actor who was most known for the roles of Takeshi Godabefore Suneo Honekawa (Doraemon), Dracula (Kaibutsu-kun), Kemumaki Kemuzou (Ninja Hattori-kun), Pāyan (Perman), Iyami (Osomatsu-kun), Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck), Tom (Tom and Jerry), Benzou Karino (Kiteretsu Daihyakka), Horrorman (Soreike! Anpanman), Conductor (Galaxy Express 999) and Jiminy Cricket (Japanese dub of Pinocchio and all other appearances). On October 20, 2016, Kimotsuki died from pneumonia at the age of 80. Selected Filmography *''Galaxy Express 999'' as Conductor *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' as Conductor *''Galaxy Express 999'' (Movie) as Conductor *''Galaxy Express 999: Glass no Clair'' (movie) as Conductor *''Galaxy Express 999: Eternal Fantasy'' (movie) as Conductor *''Galaxy Express 999: Can You Live Like a Warrior!! as Conductor *''Galaxy Railway 999: Eternal Traveller Emeraldas ''as Conductor *''Ginga Tetsudō 999 ~Niji no Michishirube~ (movie) ''as Conductor *''The Galaxy Railways: A Letter from the Abandoned Planet (OAV) ''as Conductor *''Galaxy Express 999 for Planetarium (special) ''as Conductor Other notable roles *Ashita no Joe'' as Hyoromatsu *''Calimero'' as Piero *''Candy Candy'' as Alistaire Cornwell *''Cyborg 009 1979'' as 007/Great Britain *''Dokaben'' as Kazuto Tonoma *''Doraemon (Nippon Television Version)'' as Gian *''Doraemon (TV Asahi Version)'' as Suneo Honekawa *''Great Mazinger'' as Reptilian General Draydou *''Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid'' as Crab, Conch *''Heidi, Girl of the Alps'' as Sebastion *''Hokkyoku no Muushika Miishika'' as Rika The Fox *''Jungle de Ikou!'' as Aham *''Kaibutsu-kun (TV Asahi Version)'' as Dracula *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' as Benzō Karino, Kiteretsu Kite *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' as Huang Louis *''The Littl' Bits'' as Dr. Docklin aka "Dr. Snoozabit" *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami'' as Nega *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' as Grisa *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' as Kemumaki Kemuzou *''Obake no Q-tarō 1985'' as Hakase *''Osomatsu-kun 1988'' as Iyami *''Obake no Q-tarou 1971'' as Gojira *''Soreike! Anpanman'' as Horrorman *''Trigun'' as Leonof the Puppet-Master *''Wowser'' as Professor Dingy *''Pāman 1967'' as Kabao *''Pāman 1983'' as Pāyan *''Yūki Yūna wa Yūsha de Aru'' as Yoshiteru Theatrical animation *''Doraemon Movie Series'' as Suneo Honekawa *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur(1980)'' *''Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer (1981)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil (1982)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Castle of the Undersea Devil (1983)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld (1984)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars (1985)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops (1986)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Knights on Dinosaurs (1987)'' *''Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Parallel Visit to the West (1988)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan (1989)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet (1990)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights (1991)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds (1992)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Tin Labyrinth (1993)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita's Three Visionary Swordsmen (Snemis) (1994)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita's Diary of the Creation of the World (1995)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Galaxy Super-express (1996)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Spiral City (1997)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas (1998)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe (1999)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (2000)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves (2001)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Robot Kingdom (2002)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Windmasters (2003)'' *''Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey (2004)'' Video games *''Doraemon Series'' as Suneo Honekawa *''Kingdom Hearts series'' as Jiminy Cricket Tokusatsu *''Robot Detective'' as Kowashiman, Karateman *''Chōriki Sentai Ohranger'' as Acha *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' as TT Terurin Dub work *''The Aristocats'' as Roquefort *''Darkwing Duck'' as Quackerjack *''The Little Mermaid'' as Scuttle *''Pinocchio'' as Jiminy Cricket *''Police Academy: The Animated Series'' as Additional voices *''Tom and Jerry'' as Tom Japanese voice-over *''Pinocchio's Daring Journey'' as Jiminy Cricket *''Star Tours'' as F-24 *''Sindbad's Storybook Voyage'' as Announce *''E.T. Adventure'' as Bigzom *''The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man the Ride'' as Kaidorten Category:Seiyu Category:Deceased actors Category:Voice actors